


Bigger is Best

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by Firehedgehog's story Bigger, the better. I'm using her story idea with her permission. </p>
<p>Harry is hit with an unknown Egyptian curse that causes him to have sex or die. Multiply pairings. If you'd like to see a rarer pairing please leave a comment. I plan to stay away from the more done pairings. Also there will be no war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger is Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bigger, the better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512718) by [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog). 



11 year old Harry Potter woke with a massive pain in his stomach and a drain on his magic. He tries to remember what happened but only remembers turning walking down the stairs towards the great hall and a muffled spell. His eyes fly open as he remembers this and he sees Madame Pomphrey and Hagrid looking at him with sympathetic smiles. As Harry looks around he wonders ‘Where is Hermione and Ron? They are normally here when I wake up. Must be something bad.’ 

As he opens his mouth to ask what happened, why he was in pain and where Ron and Hermione are, Madame Pomphrey holds her hands up and says, “I know you have a bunch of questions Harry and I will try to answer them the best I can. Firstly you were hit with a curse by a seventh year Ravenclaw who was just trying out a spell he read in a scroll he got over the summer. He has been arrested and will face charges. Secondly Ron and Hermione are not here because of the nature of the curse you were hit with. Which brings me to my third point and why Hagrid is here, I have read the scroll from the Ravenclaw and came to the conclusion the unknown spell was an Egyptian sex curse which roughly translates into ‘Bigger is Best’. Originally it says you have to have sex every day or die but I was able to manipulate the curse to where you can only have sex once a month but it would still put a drain on your magic. Also I have put a bracelet on you which is a contraceptive. As long as you where it you can’t get pregnant. Now I will leave you and Hagrid to it so you can stop being in pain.” With that she turned on her heel and left the room after casting a silencing charm.

Hagrid starts to say something, most likely to apologize for what he has to do Harry looks at him with a sheepish smile and says, “It’s ok Hagrid, I understand we have to do what we have to do. And I have to admit I find you really attractive.” Hagrid just grinned and started undressing. After he was undressed he noticed Harry was shimmying out of his pajama pants and also that Harry was hard with a slick looking glistening fluid coming out of his pink delicious looking hole. Hagrid can’t help himself and bends down to spread Harry’s legs wide and starts to lick long wet stripes along Harry’s glistening hole. 

Harry moans like a cheap whore then blushes at such a wanton sound coming out of him. But he quickly forgets about his embarrassment and grabs Hagrid’s hair as Hagrid starts stiffening his tongue and stabbing it into Harry’s tight little hole. While that is happening Hagrid has one hand around his massive 11 inch cock which is as wide as Harry’s fist and the other around Harry’s hard little cock keeping him from coming. After about 10 minutes of this Harry is a moaning writhing ball of need and begging Hagrid to please put something in him. Hagrid happily complies and slips one finger in while continuing to tongue around his hole. After a few minutes Hagrid slides a second finger in scissoring them while trying to aim for Harry’s prostate. He realizes he hits it as Harry’s back comes off the bed with a load moan. Angling his fingers he slips a third in and just starts hitting Harry’s prostate on every thrust. Harry gives a load moan and starts to say, “Hagrid, I’m about….I’m about to come…” As Harry is about to spew his load Hagrid grabs the base of Harry’s cock and prevents Harry from coming. Harry lets out a ragged sob and begs, “Please Hagrid. Please let me come.” 

In reply Hagrid just pulled his fingers out and starts to line himself up against the stretched hole and slowly pushed in to let Harry adjust to the stretch of his massive cock. As Hagrid bottoms out into Harry’s stretched passage you can see the outline of Hagrid’s cock pressing up into Harry’s stomach. Harry looks down and sees it and lets out a wanton moan as he bucks his hips to get Hagrid’s in just that little bit more and it grinds Hagrid’s cock against Harry’s prostate which makes Harry let out a loud shriek and comes all the way up to his open mouth. 

Hagrid takes this as invitation and starts pounding away at Harry’s tight little hole. Loving the way Harry feels around his cock and the sight of Harry getting hard again from the pounding of his prostate. As Hagrid gets closer to coming his rhythm gets choppy and he starts stroking Harry to get Harry to come a second time. Just as Hagrid reaches the end of his rope and starts coming he feels Harry’s hole start to milk is cock for the second time and sees a smaller splash of come coat Harry’s chest and lets go. Letting out a loud bellow of “Harry”. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gets released the next day with a reminder to go to Hagrid if he needs to and that no one he sleeps with will be in trouble because it’s saving his life. Harry takes this as permission to sleep around and he plans to because he has a long list of guys he wants to try out. He was also told that because of his affliction he would not need to return to the Dursleys which is an added bonus.

When he returns to the common room most people have heard he was hit with some kind of sex curse so he decides to get over it and just tell everyone what happened. Since he has everyone’s attention and the common room is quiet he simply says, “The curse cast on me causes me to have sex at least once a month if not more to keep my magic high with the bigger being best. Anybody I sleep with over age will not be in trouble because it is to save my life.” 

With that I can see the explosion waiting to happen from Ron and Hermione so I just go on up to the dorm room and wait for them to follow. When they get in I hold my hand out to stop the tirade and then cast a silencing spell so no one else will be able to hear them. I then motion for them to continue. 

Hermione is the first one to let go and say, “Harry how could you be such a slut and announce that. We noticed yesterday Hagrid was in your room for hours when we weren’t allowed in! How could you sleep with him?” She goes on for a good 10 minutes before Harry gets tired of hearing her repeat the same thing over and over again and casts a silencing spell on her. 

This brings Ron out of his stupor of nodding along with Hermione. And all he says is, “If you’re going to be a slut I refuse to be friends with you. You’re supposed to be with Ginny, mother said so.”

Harry just looks at them weird and says, “That’s fine. If you will excuse me I have studying to do.” And walks out leaving his two ex-friends gob smack thinking that there is no way he would choose sex over them.


End file.
